


Nightmare

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confrontations, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, F/M, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: Lucifer has to show himself to stop two hunters from murdering the Winchesters, but his reluctance to mess too much with Dean's head has unforseen consequences for everyone.





	Nightmare

As he was waking, he could feel his neck prickling, hackles rising on their own. He was being watched. And he didn't hear Sam bustling around, already awake. It was silent and someone was there watching him. That was not good. Pretending to still be asleep, he subtly reached for the gun he always kept under his pillow.

And shit, his eyes snapped open in realization: The gun wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for this?"

Slowly he turned, internally cursing his apparently still too deep sleep for having let that happen. And there he found a masked man at the foot of his bed, just dropping his gun's magazine with a loud noise. Loud enough to wake Sam surely. He looked over. Yep, Sam was awake, sitting up and with a gun to his head. Great. Just great. Well, why not? It only suited their luck.

"Mornin'."

"Shut up! Hands where I can see 'em."

Hm, someone seemed nervous. They better be. Hidden behind their masks to hide their true identities, except... That voice sounded kind of familiar.

"Wait a minute. That you, Roy?"

There was no verbal answer, but the non-verbal one was more than enough.

"It is, innit?"

Then he looked to the other one, Roy's partner.

"Which makes you Walt. Heya Walt."

He was met with silence and huffed as he thought it through. These two were threatening him now?

"Don't matter."

With thar Walt gave up on the mask and Roy followed suit a moment later. There were anger and worry in their faces. But he did not respond in kind. Mostly, he was just tired. Not from interrupted sleep, but just generally tired of the world. And he responded as he always did in these situations. He washed it down with dry humor:

"Well, is it just me or do you two seem a tad upset?"

They didn't excactly answer him, but Walt now turned to his still silent brother.

"You think you can flip the switch on the apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?"

Okay, now that gave him a bad feeling. But the focus was on Sam.

"Who told you that?"

"We ain't the only hunters after you."

Shit, that sounded really bad. Already scenarios went through his head. This wasn't just a threat anymore, he might very well have to take action to protect Sammy. And then his baby brother full-body winced when that son of a bitch Walt pumped his shotgun. He was getting really scared now.

"See you in the next life."

"Hear me out. I can explain. Okay?"

His heart skipped a beat, when Walt hesitated. Thank god for Sammy's puppy eyes.

"Please."

They looked each other in the eyes, while everybody held their breaths and... Bang, Bang. His heart stopped. He didn't even notice himself moving.

"Stay the hell down."

It couldn't. He couldn't. But Sam lay bloody and riddled with holes. Dead. He hardly heard it when they continued talking.

"Shoot him."

"Killing Sam was right, but Dean... He made us-"

"And we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. You wanna spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester is on your ass? Because I don't."

Snuffed? Snuffed?! They murdered his brother, his baby brother, that he was meant to protect and then they- No. Grief had to wait now.

"Shoot him."

He turned to stare Roy right in the eye, wrath bubbling in his blood and fire in his gaze. He was so gonna haunt them.

"Go ahead, Roy. Do it."

And he would take Walt down hardest, but right now he just pounced on Roy's fear. Let him live without rest and in constant terror until the day he got his revenge.

"But I'm gonna warn you, when I come back... I'm gonna be pissed."

Roy didn't have the balls to go through with it, he knew. The hunter was scared shitless already. But Walt kept urging him and then raised his own gun anew to take the shot, when a voice none of them had expected to hear pierced the air and chilled them to the bone.

"That, however, is not your biggest problem now."

The tone sounded off, unlike him, but that was defnitely Sam's voice. They peered over and there Sam was sitting up again, his chest still full of holes from the lead and blood on his clothes. But still he looked to Walt with unwavering eyes that could have given an angry ghost the creeps.

"See, you hurt my vessel. Tried to kill it, actually. And I don't react well to that sort of thing."

The hunters stumbled back when he stood. Or rather it. Because that was not his brother. And then the words registered. His vessel. Like his _true vessel_?! Oh holy fuck.

"Lucifer?!"

The other hunters' eyes snapped over to him in shock for a moment and then back to Sam's body, which was now sporting a widening smirk.

"Indeed. And do you know what that means? It means that you two brain-amputated excuses for lifeforms just managed to piss off the devil in the flesh! Congratulations, boys, that's a one way ticket to a world of pain for each of you!"

In a panic they shot again and again, but it only served to turn the devil's biting humor sour and drive him from malicious glee to outright wrath. Dean was too frozen with shock to do anything, but the others shot and cursed and Roy even shrieked that he couldn't be there. But that was just the final drop.

"Yes, I'm here! Freed by a hunter and hosted by him I am here. And one more thing: I am furious. Yet _you_ \- you cannot kill me. Nothing made by man can injure ME! And you can't outrun me, either! I'd suggest you pray, but for whom? Michael has no vessel and no other angel would dare to go against me! I am mightier than each and every one of them! So who else? How about God? Oh, right! He does nothing! He could stop it all, but does nothing at all! So what can you do?!"

They had run out of ammunition now and had their backs against the wall, but he was advancing now.

"Try to win my mercy maybe? Try to bribe me? With riches? Or flattery? Sing a song in my honor? How about this one:

_God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_

_oh have mercy on my soul!_

...Nothing? Oh, whatever. There is nothing that could make me forgive the attempt to rob me of my vessel anyway. All you have left now are agony and death!"

Within the blink of an eye he was at them and had his hands around their throats, lifting them as they screeched and fires burst from the sockets of their eyes. They died screaming. And then, he just dropped them where he stood and turned to look at Dean.

Through his own terror, the shorter Winchester didn't see how the anger had vanished from the devil's face. He just subconsciously backed away on his bed, his mind running a mile a minute, but only chaos coming out. Then it looked like the devil had made his decision.

Dean gasped when suddenly Satan jumped on his bed with an evil smirk and growled as he gripped him too by the throat.

"DEAN!"

He jerked up with a gasp and his eyes darted about in a panic. The room was different. It was the same one, but there were differences to how it had looked a moment ago. Sam was not on his bed and possessed, but beside it, leaning slightly over him with his hands on his shoulders as if he had been shaking him. He also wasn't shot through and bloodied, but intact and clean. Also there were no dead hunters lying around.

"Wha-?"

"Dean, are you alright? I knew you'd had nightmares. I mean that could only be expected, but this... this was bad. Really bad. What happened in it?"

Oh. A nightmare. Damn it. That had felt so real. But- Shit. Sam had seen him having a nightmare. Now he was gonna mother hen him crazy. He already looked like all the worry and pity didn't have enough room on his face.

"I'm fine."

"You didn't sou-"

"I said I'm fine!"

He rose abruptly and shoved past Sam into the bathroom. He needed to wash his face. And to get away from Sam's. The image of the devil wearing it was still too fresh on his mind for this.

 

He let Dean flee into the next room.

'I think he bought it.'

'Of course he did, you're an excellent liar.'

'Yeah, I was still a bit worried about the whole leaving the memories thing.'

'Sam, I can't keep wiping his mind and I might not have this option the next time he sees something he shouldn't, but here we had the right setting. Knocking him out and cleaning the room so he'd believe he had dreamed the whole thing really was the healthiest solution.'

'I know... I just don't like this.'

'I do believe no-one does. But you were officially dead and he was about to be killed. And be it heaven or hell, that would have been worse.'

'You think I don't know that? I do! I know it was the lesser evil. I just hate having to hurt him. Especially after rant.'

'I said I'm sorry! I got carried away. These people wanted to kill you, they wanted to take you from me! And in all honesty, he must have had those thoughts before.'

'Probably.... Urgh, I hope he won't try to contact Roy or Walt. He did check on Anna.'

'Only because he knew that angels could really visit dreams. I honestly don't think he will check this. I think he will bury it.'

'Yeah, that'd be like him.'

 

Over the next couple days Dean tried to act normal and look for jobs. But all the time he could feel Sam's concerned eyes on him. Like he was going to break down any second now. He wasn't! He had been handling this shit for months. And he was- He was living with a brother destined to let the devil use him for the annihilation of mankind. He was living with a brother who had betrayed him for a demon whose blood he had been sucking like a freaky mix between a junkie and a vampire. And he was turning a blind eye.

But now that Sam was acting like he was the one about to crack... No, just no. He held himself together. Like he always had. But he was only human. He still had limits. There was only so much even a strong will could do to keep a wreck afloat. And Sam's attempts to help just made everything worse. He actually flinched one time when Sam laid a hand on his shoulder from behind him and of course that unleashed a new wave of worry.

"I said I'M FINE!"

"Well, clearly you're not! Dean, talk to me, we ca-"

"Talk? About what exactly? About how the devil wants you for a dressing gown? About how _heaven_ wants the apocalypse?! About how Cas and Anna are dead?! About how we can't do shit to stop any of it?!!! You know what, Sammy? I don't think talking is a good idea. I think maybe we both need a break. And I for one am gonna get laid now."

He wasn't. And part of him suspected that Sam saw right through his lie, but he acted like he didn't and Dean grabbed his jacket and headed out. He needed to breathe. He just wanted one fucking moment for himself. To sort his head out. He shouldn't think about this. But the devil's words from that nightmare haunted him.

All other angels, beside Michael, were too weak to fight him. Michael had no vessel, because Dean kept saying no. And god? If god even existed, he was either just as useless as them or he was letting it happen. Dean could not decide which would be worse. It was... It was just all so hopeless! Now he could feel himself breaking down after all.

No, he couldn't. He had to be strong for Sammy. But he couldn't, he just couldn't do it anymore. With moist eyes he ripped out his phone and called the only number he could think of.

"Bobby?!"

"...Dean? Are you alright? Is Sam alright?"

"W-we're fine. It's..."

"Alright, just spit it out."

"Bobby, I can't do this anymore."

"Wait a minute, you wanna give in? Say yes to Michael?"

"I don't know! I just... I just know that it can't go on like this."

"Just start at the beginning and tell me exactly what changed to make to even just consider going all kamikaze on us. You do remember the consequences of saying yes, right?"

"Yeah, but... What are the consequences if I don't and Sam does?"

"What?! He wouldn't."

"Well, I didn't think he would choose a demon over his own brother, either! But he did an-"

"Shut up, ya idjit! Tell me what happened."

"Everything, Bobby! The Colt did nothing, we almost ended up as chew toys for a bunch of hellhounds, Anna was killed by another angel and then I had this... I had a..."

"A what?"

"I had a nightmare, but it felt so real. And I'm scared, Bobby, so fucking scared that one day I will wake up and it will be reality. It was Sam and he was... he..."

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't work with half a story."

"He was possessed, Bobby. By the devil. And not just that. I dreamt that hunters attacked us and that that made him reveal that he had been possessed already, secretly, without me noticing. It was fucking terrifying, Bobby. I know it was just a dream, I woke up and everything was okay, but it just felt so fucking real. What if someday it is?"

He was really losing it here and desperately hoped for some kind of reassurance. But none came. Nothing at all came then. Nothing but silence.

"Bobby? Bobby, are you still there? I swear to god, Bobby, if you don't answer in the next five seconds, Imma drive right u-"

"I'm here, I'm here. Ya can hold yer horses, boy! I was just thinking."

"About what?!"

"Good news, potentially. Ya know me, I read. And I've beeing reading a lot since the Colt failed."

"You found something. Fuck, you did, didn't you? Something we can use against the devil?"

"I don't know. It's pretty old and my translation is a bit cringy, but I think I found a report about a temple fire where even angels burned."

"... ... angels can burn?"

"Apparently so. It says that something, I'm not sure what yet, that was in the temple, fueled the fire and gave it divine quantities capable of killing even celestial beings."

"Divinity to kill angels, figures. But... all angels? Even the devil?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say. But I would already be happy if we got to fry Zachariah and his lackeys. We'll see what it does for Satan. Once we find it. But don't you worry about that. I already have someone on that. You just go back to your brother and do what you guys do. I'll call when I have something a bit more tangible. Alright?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Bobby, you saved me here."

He hung up and Bobby remained staring into thin air for a long time after. Putting up a front for Dean was one thing, but now he was left to his own thoughts and fears.

"Bobby? Bobby, what's wrong?"

Dammit. He forced himself to unfreeze and tried to mask his fear, but Ellen couldn't be fooled.

"Tell me. Robert Singer, you tell me right now who that was and what is wrong."

He sighed, but ultimately he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it from her. That particular shark had smelt blood and would not be deterred now. And maybe it was for the best.

"Ellen, I think we might have a problem. That was Dean... He said he dreamt that Sam was secretly possessed by an angel. And I think it might not have been a dream. I think the angel fooled him into thinking that."

"So? We know Sam has a co-pilot and it sounds like Dean won't try to take action. What's the problem? Bobby?"

"It's.. the angel. The angel that Sam was possessed by in Dean's pseudo-dream... Ellen, that was Satan."

"What?"

"The angel in Sam. I think it might be Satan."

His voice broke on the last word and the shock was written in Ellen's face, too. But it was still mixed with disbelief.

"He can't. Bobby, that angel saved Jo's life! He saved you from spending the rest of yours in a wheelchair! He helped us, he's good! An ally. He can't be the devil. He just can't be. And why- If he was the devi, why would he hide? If the devil had his true vessel, why wouldn't he use it? Why hide? To spy on us?! I doubt he'd need to. I- I don't want to believe that."

"I know. But Ellen, we can't take that kind of risk. ...Are there any news from Jo?"

"Sh-she called earlier. She thinks she might have found out what killed those angels."

"Call back. We will need it sooner than we thought. And we will need as much as she can get."

"But Bobby, what does this mean for us? If it is the devil? How do we get Sam out of this? And Bobby, what if we do this and it's not the devil? We don't just take a risk if we don't do it. We also take one if we do. We risk our most powerful ally."

"He will understand our concern."

She did not hide her doubt and if he was completely honest, Bobby didn't really believe it, either. But he also knew that he would find no rest until he was sure of the angel's identity. And Ellen did so, too. She went to call Jo and suddenly a thought hit Bobby:

The devil had let them go unharmed, killed many demons and said that he had stopped the summoning of Death. They had assumed that it was a trick to get Sam's consent. But if he already had that, he would need no more tricks. Bobby had contemplated even then whether there might have been truth in the devil's words, but not really believed it. Now if he really already had his true vessel, what where the chances then?

 

Things were bad. Bobby's words had lifted his spirits a little, but he was still scared as shit of another nightmare like that. He drank himself to sleep most nights now. Not officially of course, he just had a couple (many) beers and later went to bed fully dressed. It seemed to be working, though. While he never slept well and was still haunted by nightmares some nights, it never got as bad as that one again.

On the other hand, it made Sam's worrying worse. The younger watched him like a hawk and his glances varied between sad, concerned and reproachful. Nothing else anymore. It was driving him crazy. So much so that he was almost grateful when he found an article about what had to be vampire killings, but they were done with the nest too soon.

He just wanted a couple days off from Sam crowding him. Was that too much to ask? He constantly had to find new excuses, going out to get laid, going out to get pie, going out to hustle pool, going out to make up for their shortage in beer... He just wanted some rest.

Dean wasn't doing so well. He knew that. In fact Dean was getting worse and rapidly, too. He couldn't look Sam in the eye anymore. That worried both vessel and angel. But they had checked all his phones, he hadn't tried to contact Roy or Walt. There was only one call to Bobby and that had probably just been for a job. In vain, it would appear, as that had been days before the vamps and Dean hadn't said anything.

Not that Dean said anything anyway... They really needed to end this whole apocalypse business soon, or Dean was going to waste away. If only he could tell his brother the truth... But he couldn't. So he just kept looking for jobs to distract him from his thoughts.

And it was during such a search, Dean out at a bar, that it happened again. His ears started ringing, itching and warming up until he heard it:

_"Sam! Come please! I'm in the panic room. Sam, or your angel, please come here as soon as possible!"_

'Sam?'

'Take me there right now!'

Within a blink he was standing in the middle of Bobby's panic room and looked into his father figure's wide eyes.

"Bobby, what's wro-"

But he never finished. He was too mesmerized by the lighter Bobby dropped. Why? It fell to the ground and the ground roared aflame around him. A circle of fire. And not just any fire. Lucifer recoiled with a yell in his head and stepped back into the middle of the circle to be as far away from the flames as possible.

'Luci, what is this?!'

He was terrified, for some reason. He didn't even know why but he was not going to come close to those flames.

'Luci?!'

'Holy fire, Sam. They have a weapon of heaven!'

'What?!'

'Damn it! I should have known a hunter would not sit still and accept it when I told him I would not reveal the way to trap an angel!'

'We're trapped?'

'Yes, no... We could leave, but we really shouldn't. Not through that.'

He could guess that he would not like the feeling, but another feeling was worse right now. Bobby had called him, prayed to him actually, just to trap him. It left him caught between confusion, devastation and righteous anger.

"Bobby, what is this?"

Over the flames he could see now that Ellen had come into the panic room and was holding Bobby's hand. Probably for support. Like he was the one betrayed by his father. That very thought, a father's betrayal, sent a surge of satanic rage through him, but he wanted answers first. Neither of the two answered him, though. It was Jo who spoke:

"That is a fire fueled by holy oil."

"I know exactly what you did! But why?!"

He jerked back from his roar-like shout and Bobby and Ellen both took a sub-conscious step forth and freed their hands to beready to protect her. Then, with a shuddering breath, Bobby turned to him and finally he talked:

"Sam, if that is still you, I am sorry. We had no choice. This is a security measu-"

"No choice? But to betray me? But to use my readiness to drop everything and rush to your aid so you could trap me? ...Is Dean in on this?"

"No, he has no idea. We couldn't have him know in case we were wrong."

"Wrong about what, Bobby? What is this about?"

"Sam, ...what is the name of the angel inside you?"

Bobby had hoped so desperately that his question would be answered with confusion and an unfamiliar name. Maybe a jibe for the rudeness of not having asked earlier. But that was not what he got. Sam looked like a deer in headlights for a moment, then cast his eyes down. He had been hiding his angel's identity. They were not supposed to know. Which meant that they knew the name and associated it with something bad.

"Since when do you care? Why would it matter at all? Really, what's in the name?"

"Sam..."

"No, really! Why does that have to matter? Can't you just judge him on his deed?! What he did here?! For us?! He healed you! And Jo! And none of you can possibly guess how often Dean and I were saved by him! We would have been dead ten times over if not more without his help! He sees them! He stopped me from killing innocent humans when War made us think everyone was demons! He stopped the demon from taking the cambion to make him a weapon for hell! Dammit, he destroyed Famine when we wouldn't even have known what drove those people to death! It- That horseman almost drove me back to demon blood, he stopped me!"

Sam's voice was full of despair. He was begging them to understand. And, Bobby realized, all his points were valid. But he needed that answer. So he tried to show that he did understand.

"Sam, I- we _can_ judge him for his deeds. But we need to know his name. Dean said he dreamt of you being possessed by the devil and I doubt it was a dream. Just tell me. Tell me the truth. Please. You know I had my doubts after the devil let us go and Death rot underground. Please, just talk to me."

And there! A tiny little smile of hope crept onto Sam's face. Bobby was no father like that. No literal father, but a better one than that one had ever been. He was good.

"It's true. My angel is Lucifer. When the hunters attacked, he had to act. They had tried to kill me and were about to kill Dean, he had no choice. But he has had to wipe Dean's mind so often already that we decided to do it like this. And it worked. For Dean. I didn't expect him to tell you, though. But maybe it was time."

Bobby nodded heavily. Indeed, Satan was in the room with them. He didn't know what to make of that. But he did know that Ellen's shallow breath meant nothing good. She was a mother and she had the devil to thank for her daughter's survival. But she was also a hunter and those did not survive for long if they did not have a very healthy and ever active distrust.

"How do we know you didn't stage all that to deceive us."

"Ellen, you know me. I w-"

"Do I? You let the devil in. If it is even you! How do I know who I'm talking to? How are we supposed to know if it was ever you again after the last seal broke? What if we have only ever been talking to the devil in disguise and Sam is somewhere in there, screaming for us to realize and free him?!"

Sam's face was blank, but Jo instantly readied herself for a fight in agreement with her mother and Bobby ground his teeth in indecision. It was true. They had no way of knowing who they were talking to. The stark differences before could very well have been for show. Sam, or Satan, had only just admitted to deceiving Dean. They could not know whether they were facing a misrepresented ally or a terrible enemy here.

"And why would I do that? I already have my vessel! Why would I stay here and listen to hunters if my goal was to raise hell? Why would I help you if we were not on the same side?!"

He had really thought that they might be getting somewhere, but now the hunters were back to seeing only what was said about him. Part of him understood, Ellen was a mother and terrified for her daughter's life that - before Dean's dream - she would have entrusted to the angel she now knew was actually the devil. But the bigger part of him was just sick of everyone's distrust. He could never make it right to them. No matter what he did, he would always be lesser. Less reliable, less trustworthy, less good, less like family. He would always be the freak and it made him blood boil when she went on.

"How would we know? I really didn't want to believe that, but it's the truth. A truth I could never have imagined. It's Satan. And you must have some reason. To influence Dean maybe? To keep him from the angels of heaven or to slowly break him into saying yes? But that we can't know what goes on in a hellish angel's head does not make us naive to what he may scheme! We need to know."

Of course, always the snake to them. A part of Sam noticed that he had thought back to a memory of Lucifer's with that. It had flashed in his mind like his own. But in a way it was. While they had disagreed sometimes, they were utterly indistinguishable right now. So he just thought next that he had no qualms laying venom in his voice then:

"You just said you can't."

"Not like this, no."

"And how, oh wise one, might you know my motives?"

The wording was Lucifer's, but Sam had felt the notion. And his tone was so scathing Bobby flinched, yet Ellen remained firm:

"Leave Sam. Let him tell us without you in there. Then we'll trust it's truly him talking."

His face fell, mostly from shock. How could they even suggest that?

"This is still me and he can't leave."

"If Sam backs your story, it's his choice if he lets you back in again. But you will let us talk to him alone first."

"Are you deaf or dumb, woman? I just said he can't!"

"Neither and that's how I know you can. Castiel was ripped out of his vessel by his superiors last year. We know it's possible."

"You are seriously comparing Castiel to US?! He picked some naive idiot from a number of possibilities and dragged him through unspeahable traumas without the slightest care! They had no bond. But Luci and me... We were made for each other! We have always been two halves of one whole. And now we are one. Nothing can ever separate us again."

With that, though, even Bobby's favorable doubt wavered:

"Luci?"

Shit. He had not meant to say that to them. But he was also not ashamed. He could man up and speak the truth:

"We share every moment of our existence, Bobby. There is no greater intimacy.  We are more than family, we are one being. We go through all the highs and lows together and share our feelings. By day we talk in our head, whether Dean is there or not, as he helps with hunts or just entertains me and by night he takes me to the world of our mind and we are the kings of our castle. Since he was come into me, we have separated once, but even then each of us wasted away on our own until we were reunited. But that was before he merged us fully. That then made us inseparable, which he wouldn't do without asking first. He always asks, always cares about me."

Bobby was touched, that much was clear, he could hear the love in Sam's voice when he spoke. And even if it was Lucifer talking, that kind of love could not be faked. He was sure it couldn't, because one had to know such love to be able to sound like that. And the devil of the stories couldn't love like that. Who loved like that could not be evil.

But he was not the only one in the room. And Ellen knew the evil of love too well to trust a touchy speech. Not with Jo on the line if they were wrong and let him out of the fire only for Satan to reveal a hidden rage over their trapping of him and to kill them all.

"I do believe you to be Sam. But I don't believe your word anymore."

"Ellen?"

"Look, Sam, I know you were a good boy and I'm sure you fought him. But no matter why gave in, this isn't you anymore. I know what it's like to love the wrong one. We all start hunting for a reason. Now you've had the devil in there for months. You brainwashed you, Sam. I'm really sorry."

She took an amphora from a table at the side and the last he heard was Bobby yelling no before it flew through the fire and exploded in his face. After that, there was only agony as he burned alive.

He had tried to stop it, but been too slow. Now he could only stare with the same tears in his eyes as ran down Ellen's face. There had been one burst of flames, a terrible scream and now the devil and Sam were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. (Not sorry.) I know I'm evil, but I thought about it and found that Dean should find out last, so the others had to find out earlier. Don't worry, though, I plan to update again soon. There is jus ooone little problem with that: University. On thaaaat:  
> Could you by any chance please please please help me with a university project? It's a course in sociolinguistic methodology and my group has created an online survey for that purpose. Could you maybe participate? It wouldn't take long... I swear it's just ten questions! And about fanspeak, so you might even like the topic. It's also completely anonymous. Please? It's pretty important for me, seeing as the report is graded.  
> But only do it if you're okay with your answers being passed to my fellow students and lecturer! I've told you now, so if you still particiate that will be taken as informed consent. (That's required, because of ethics.) Okay? Maybe just take a look and think about it? I won't somehow sanction you if you don't do it, but I hope some of you will. If so, here's the link:  
> https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/QCN3CSP


End file.
